finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan (Brave Exvius trial boss)
Leviathan is an optional boss from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius, and appears in the exploration dungeon Ruins of the Water God. She must be defeated in order for the party to acquire the power to evoke her. Locations Stats Battle Abilities Leviathan's abilities at Ruins of ther Water God (1★) are: *'It's wearing a water membrane' *'Protect' self-boosts DEF by for three turns. *'Haste' adds an action. *'Surge, raging waters!' boosts her own MAG stat by for two turns. *'Stone Gaze' has a 100% chance to petrify one unit. *'Strike' is a strong physical attack ( / ) and reduces DEF (and SPR at 3★) by 50% for two turns on one unit. *'Mow Down' deals modestly strong physical damage ( / ) on all units. *'Waterga' deals Water-elemental magic damage ( ) on all units. *'Blizzaga' deals Ice-elemental magic damage ( ) on all units. *'Tsunami' deals high magic damage ( / ) to all units. At 3★, it also reduces their resistance to Water by 30% for 3 turns. *'Gigantic Tornado' deals moderate magic damage ( ) to all units In Trial of the Water God (2★), she drops 'It's wearing a water membrane' and adds the following attacks: *'Flood' deals Water magic damage (3.5x) to all units, and decreases their resistance to Lightning by 30% for 3 turns. *'Sealing Foam' has a / chance of inflicting Stop for two turns to all allies. *'Ferocious Current' is a physical attack that deals weak magic damage ( ) to all units but debuffs Water resistance by 100% for 5 turns to all units. *'Bubbles of Rage' deals very high magic damage (200x) on one unit. In New Trial of the Water God (3★), Leviathan no longer has the abilities 'Surge, raging waters!', 'Waterga', 'Blizzaga', 'Bubbles of Rage' and 'Gigantic Tornado'. She adds the following abilities, however: *'Waterja' deals Water magic damage (30x) to all enemies. Can be sealed. *'Blizzaja' deals Ice magic damage (30x) to all enemies. Can be sealed. *'Bubble Bomb' is a single-target strong magic damage (7x) that reduces ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR by 50% for 2 turns. *'Murk' is a fixed attack with magic damage (40x) to all units, and removes one unit from the fight. *'Surrounded by water.' add water element to physical attacks for 3 turns to all units. *'A whirlpool forms around Leviathan.' mitigate damage taken by 99% for 1 turn to caster. Can be dispelled. *'The whirlpool froze.' mitigate damage taken by 99% for 1 turn to caster. Can be dispelled. *'The frozen whirlpool shattered!' has no effect. Attack pattern In her 2★ battle, Leviathan has eight million HP and can attack many times per turn, her actions dictated by whether she uses Protect or Haste. If using 'Haste', it has a 20% chance each of using 'Stone Gaze' and 'Gigantic Tornado'. Later it as his remaining actions he has a 40% chance of using 'Strike' and another 40% chance of using 'Mow Dow', always checked in this order. If both fail, Leviathan follows with normal attacks. If using 'Protect', it will also follow the aforementioned procedure, but substitutes Strike and Mow Dow with 'Waterga' and 'Blizzaga' (30% each) as her remaining actions, checked in this order. If both fail then he uses normal attacks. If Leviathan casts Waterga five times, he casts 'Flood' which is slightly stronger than Waterga. If the total of Waterga and Flood equal 7 times, then he casts, 'Surge, raging waters' which greatly buffs his MAG and can be fatal at the middle of her attacks. The turn after this buff is used, she uses 'Ferocious Current'. The turn after that he uses 'Tsunami', which can lead to wipe with both things considered. If below 60% HP, Leviathan has a 10% chance of using 'Sealing Foam' in either skillset. If Sealing Foam is used, Leviathan casts 'Bubbles of Rage' the next turn. This move is very powerful and is guaranteed to kill its target. Strategy See also *Leviathan (Brave Exvius boss) *Leviathan (Brave Exvius event boss) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius